Roses For Legolas
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Someone left a trail of roses for Legolas. Who was it? Fluffy. One Shot. Mild Slash.


**Roses for Legolas**

A single white rose lay on the ground in front of the door to his room. That was what he had found as he opened the door on his way to breakfast that morning.

A beautifully bloomed white rose, with a long green stem that was derived off its thorns, and two leaves to the left and right of the stem. He stooped to take a closer look.

'A perfect rose for a perfect day,' he whispered as he fingered the stem.

With a smile, he picked up the rose and brought to his nose. He then inhaled the sweet scent of the white rose that was clearly a gift for him.

But the person that gifted it remains unknown as of that moment. 'But the truth shall reveal itself in time,' he thought happily to himself.

As he continued his journey to the dining room, he found another rose blocked his path. This time it was a yellow in color.

Legolas smiled and picked up the yellow rose.

'Beautiful,' he thought.

He took both roses in his left hand and made his way again to the dining room. No doubt his family would be waiting for him to break the morning fast together.

To his astonishment, he found another rose lay on the ground as he took a corner to his destination.

A blue rose.

Amazed, Legolas took the flower with shaky hands. He knew that someone made a lot of effort to have brought him a blue rose for it was very hard to come by.

Blue roses could only be harvested at the top of the Misty Mountains for they need the coldest weather in Middle Earth to grow on. And it is not easy to go to the top of the Misty Mountains.

'Who are you, my mysteriously rose giver?' Legolas thought as he brought the blue rose to his lips and kissed the delicate blue flower.

And it brought another smile to his beautiful face.

With the flowers safely in his left hand, Legolas once again made his way to the dining room.

As he neared the big wooden door that was the entrance to the dining hall, another rose awaited his presence.

A nice beautiful red rose.

'A symbol for eternal love,' declared the always the romantic young prince with a sweet knowing smile.

He inhaled the sweet scent from the rose and at the same time, pushed the wooden door open to gain entrance to the dining hall.

He expected that his father and brothers would be there to greet him but no one was there.

As he walked nearer to the magnificently long dining table, he saw that the table was only set for two.

On the table, he saw two pancakes that were made in the shape of a heart, with red colored jam spread on top of it. There were also cookies in the shape of roses and leaves. Petals of roses, of colors that he had received just before, decorated the table.

Then finally he saw a paper, a note of some kind, on the plate that he guessed was meant to be his.

He laid the roses that were in his hand on the table and picked up the note.

_My sweet Legolas, _

_ A white rose for your sweet innocence. _

_ A yellow rose for your loyal friendship. _

_ A blue rose for your sacrifices. _

_ A red rose for my eternal love. _

_ And finally a green rose for my Greenleaf. _

_ May the Green Rose be a symbol of my love to you, the same as you, My Greenleaf, have for me. _

_ Happy Valentine's Day sweet Greenleaf. _

_ I love you._

'Green rose? I have never seen one before. Is there really a green rose for me?' he wondered.

Legolas looked around the table, confused. He couldn't find the green rose anywhere. His eyes searched the whole dining to look for the signs of any green rose, but he couldn't find any, not even a green petal.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked from the door.

Legolas smiled as he recognized the voice. He turned around to find Elladan stood by the door, and in his hands, a single green rose, just like the note said.

"I thought you were in Lothlorien, My lord Elladan," Legolas said, a smile betrayed his emotions.

"Our first valentine, you would have me missed it? Surely not," came the reply.

Unable to hold his curiosity, Legolas asked, "Where did you get the blue rose?"

"It IS Valentine's Day. The dwarves were selling them. I met one on my way over here," Elladan explained.

Legolas gasped dramatically and said with a mock hurt on his face, "And here I thought you would climb the highest mountain for me."

Elladan chuckled and said, "For you my love, yes. For a rose, definitely not." He knew his prince was just jesting with him.

Elladan then proceed to walk gracefully towards Legolas, with a smile full of love on his face.

As he hand the green rose to Legolas, Elladan leaned forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," Elladan whispered into Legolas' pointy ear.

"Thank you, Elladan," Legolas whispered back as he too gives Elladan a kiss on his cheek.

Legolas looked carefully at the green rose in his hand and gasped in surprise.

"You made this?" he asked, his eyes widen in disbelief, "It's beautiful."

And indeed it is. The flower was made of smooth green laves, tied together in the shape of a rose with thin golden thread, almost invisible to the eyes. The stem was a thin and smooth polished wooden branch. And the two leaves that adorned the stem were two red rose petals, shaped as a leaf.

Elladan nodded at the compliment but added, "But not as beautiful as a Greenleaf."

Legolas blushed at the compliment.

Then he hid his face in Elladan's chest as Elladan wrapped his arms around the younger prince and mumbled sadly, "But I have nothing for you on this day. Can I make it up to you? Tomorrow mayhap?"

But Elladan laughed, entangled himself from Legolas and cupped the prince's face with his hands. As he stared into the teary eyes, he said mischievously, "Oh, I am sure you can make it up to me now?"

"With what? I have no gift on me now?" Legolas asked sadly.

"With this," Elladan replied as he kissed the prince on his lips passionately for as long as his breath would let him. His tongue explored the Legolas' mouth eagerly and Legolas let him, both moaning with pleasure into the kiss.

As they broke up their kiss, Elladan grinned and said, "Now, THAT, is the perfect gift for me."

Legolas grinned at the comment and asked in a shy whisper, "Perhaps a kiss for each rose you gifted me, my lord?"

Elladan's grin grew wider, if that was possible, and replied, "How kind of you, my sweet Legolas."

And he leaned in for their second passionate kiss of the day. He looked forward till their fifth kiss and he was sure Legolas would gift him with a sixth and seventh and so forth if he should ask.

Yes, Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

The End

-

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Review please, Thank you very much.

Oh, and the meaning for blue rose? I made that up.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
